Black Raven
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Sequel to Moments Worth Living For..I was nearly to the Dauntless compound when I was suddenly ambushed by swarms of black vehicles. My heart skipped a beat when the leader of the factions stepped out of one of the black vehicles. She had long flame red hair that was now in a pony tail, her sea green eyes shooting daggers. Lilith Jones was her name. I was happy to **On Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _

Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon. The blackbird cawed and waved its black feathery wings in warning. Silvery flakes continued to drift down, creating a silvery white blanket across the wounded earth. The blackbird cawed again receiving the attention of a young girl. She had wide hazel eyes and dark brown hair. It cascaded down her back in waterfalls of neat curls.

A loud thud pulled me from my thoughts. I looked behind me to find my parents. They were trying to be quiet and spy on me, but the plant falling over warned me of their presence. Ever since I could talk, I'd make up stories about adventures that I wanted to go on. Everyone always stays in the factions. I don't want to. I want to see what's out there. Go on adventures. But I can't. Uncle Matt and Aunt Rose told me a story once. It was about a girl that went exploring outside the walls enclosing the five factions. She climbed mountains, swam across rivers, fought armies. I know it was never done, but that doesn't ruin my hope. My hope that one day I'll be able to venture out and explore the unknown world that obviously surrounds us. Neither of my parents like the idea of me going. They want me to stay in one of the factions that I qualify for. They're thinking I'll be Divergent being as how I am so unique. My gut is telling me something totally different.

"Sweetie, are you daydreaming again?" My dad asked hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes and told them the honest truth. "Of course I am! I always am. Every night, I sit out here under the stars and daydream about anything."

My mom stroked my hair and caressed my face. "You'll do fine tomorrow."

I don't care about that! "I know I will. Can I go to bed now?"

My parents looked at each other before turning back to me and nodding. I kissed them both good night before tucking myself in and falling into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I honestly wasn't ready to take the aptitude test.

* * *

The rooms where the tests are taken, used specifically only for the administration of the aptitude tests, have mirrored walls and are very bright-lit. In the center of the room was a chair that looks like a dentist's chair. The woman with short black hair and gray eyes led me to the seat. She attached electrodes to my head. Then she handed me a liquidy syrupy serum to drink. It connected me to the simulations. I closed my eyes and soon was in the simulation. That didn't last very long. After about a minute I was pushed out, but I couldn't open my eyes. No matter how much I tried. All I saw was darkness. But I heard everything. The woman gave an audible gasp. I heard footsteps running towards me. The electrodes were removed from my head and the chair was reclined so I was in a laying position. Everything inside my head was dark. I couldn't think of anything; picture anything. It was just darkness. After what seemed like eternity, I was finally able to rouse into consciousness.

"What the hell was that?!" I screeched.

The woman sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you for a second there. Unfortunately, I have some news onto why that happened."

"Well?" I dragged.

"Not only did your mind resist the serum, but you don't qualify for any of the factions." I started to see black dots dance across my vision. "This is the first time this has every happened. Usually people are Divergent. This is a rare case. One that I believe won't ever happen again."

"What do I tell my parents?" I asked almost frantically.

"The truth. Tell them the truth and just pick any faction you want. Don't tell anyone else. Just pick your favorite factions and say those were your results." Her voice sounded encouraging yet doubtful at the same time.

What am I going to do? I found it hard to stand. My head was spinning with the conversations that I might end up having with my parents. Would they be embarrassed? Would they think I was condemned? Surely they'd disown me. I'm not like them. I don't have a faction. Sure I could join the factionless but then I'd be a disgrace. I mean, they'd probably say I was. Dauntless would definitely throw me out after learning that I don't qualify for any of the factions. What am I going to do? "Have a nice day." I said, sort of dazed and made my way to the train tracks.

I won't ride them. I'll take my time getting back to the compound. Besides, I need to think about what I'm going to do. What faction will I choose? This will be the biggest decision of my life. One that will change my future and the way I think. Will I stay with Dauntless and be like my idol parents? Stay the famous little kid that everyone knows? I'm the dark, defiant, smart mouth, clever child that all the other kids want to be. Half of that being because of my parents. About a year after I was born, the two of them had saved the compound and hundreds of peoples, kids included. How? I have no idea. No one's ever gone into detail about what happened. Some say it was too gruesome. Others say it's not their place to tell me. Neither of my parents say it was important. If it wasn't important then why is everyone making such a big deal out of it? That's what doesn't make sense. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever find out why the both of them are big and famous.

My mind changed the subject. I never thought of this. What will Toby think? He's my best friend. I have to tell him the truth. Toby Eaton is Tris and Tobias's kid. He has black hair and ice blue eyes. He's brave, clever, charming, powerful, outright hilarious, and my partner in crime. He is also one year younger, but that doesn't matter to either of us. The two of us have gotten into so much trouble throughout the years that our parents even tried to separate us for a while. You can see how well that worked out. We're inseparable. We've always done everything together. Except this. People have suggested that we date, but we think of each other as siblings. He's the brother I've never had and I'm the sister he's never had. We'll protect each other no matter what. Even if one of us were to be blamed for killing someone. We'll have each other's back. He shares my creative thoughts too. We like to go into detail about what we do. In school, if we had to write about a death, we'd put in the most gruesome details you could ever imagine. The teacher's face when he had read them was beyond hilarious.

Nugget. My lovely dog. She's really old now so she can't do much. But when the two of us were younger we got into a lot of trouble. She may be a dog, but she'll always be my best friend. Well, my second one. Nugget's been with me my whole life. One time, I had taken everything out of the apartment while my mom and dad were shopping. Nugget had helped me drag the stuff out being as she doesn't have opposable thumbs. I'd gotten into so much trouble. All of the stuff from the apartment was put into a storage closet by the dining hall. Not only did I get to have some laughs, but I also made them go find the stuff, convincing them that I'd forgotten where I put it. It took them five hours to find and put back everything. It was totally worth it though.

My only true friend, that was human, was Toby. Although everyone wanted to be my friend, I just didn't like people. I am an antisocial, angst-ridden teenager who can't confront her own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead. Not that anyone minds. The adults think I'm the sweetest person to ever set foot on earth. I am definitely not. The kids on the other hand can't get past the fact of who I am and think I'm so awesome. Only babies can get through my antisocialness. I absolutely love babies. They are adorable and too cute for their own good. No one understands how I do what I do. My parents, I mean. They're confused at how I can be all pissed and mean one second, but be caring and loving as soon as there's a baby adjacent to me. It's fine with me, but sometimes it bothers them. Neither of them know how I became what I am today. Maybe it's because I liked to spend time with myself and teach myself things. Or maybe it's because of my creative imagination. It could make me mental for all I know.

Five months ago I had found out that Rose was pregnant with Matt's child. I was beyond ecstatic. None of us have seen them for about a month, but I plan on visiting with Toby soon. For the first several months, they were worried about the health of the baby and its condition because they've never grown up with pregnant people around. Now that nothing bad can really happen their more than happy. Well, stuff can still happen, but it's mostly unlikely.

I was nearly to the Dauntless compound when I was suddenly ambushed by swarms of black vehicles. My heart skipped a beat when the leader of the factions stepped out of one of the black vehicles. She had long flame red hair that was now in a pony tail, her sea green eyes shooting daggers. Lilith Jones was her name. I was happy to see her. Until she talked. "You must leave. Go live outside the gates."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry, what? Did you just say I have to leave?"

"Yes, you are a hazard to the factions and the people in them. You're mind rejects the serum. Who's to say you won't use that against us? You must go."

I held back tears that were threatening to escape. "Can I at least go get some of my things?"

"You may, but you are not allowed to talk to anyone. Guards will escort you. Then you will be dropped off right outside the gates. You are _never_ to come back. _E__ver__."_

I nodded stiffly. So my decision wasn't that hard. I'm being kicked out because I am different. What does that show people? I can't believe this is happening. I'm not even allowed to say goodbye.

Lilith wasn't joking when she said that I was being escorted to the Dauntless compound. It wasn't fun either. It was humiliating. But I held my head high. The ride to the compound was silent. I probably held my breath for the longest time. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. Realization hit me like a tidal wave as soon as I stepped into the glass building. This was it. The last time I would ever see this place. I took my time walking down into the Pit. Drinking in every detail. The cracks and crevices in the walls. Everything. Even down to the tiniest speck of dust. Everyone stopped and stared. Some had fear written all over their features. Others had pity and sympathy. I continued to hold my head high and keep my mouth shut. My parents had tears in their eyes when they saw me walk into the apartment being followed by the guards. The guards let me have my space when I got to my room. So I took the freedom and decided to write a note. '_Call me at Post outside gate. I'll explain everything. Send Toby.'_ This was the best thing I could give them. I quickly packed a small back pack and headed out, letting my hand slide the note across the counter as I passed by. Thankfully, none of the guards noticed, too caught up in their duties. Fortunately, my parents saw. I didn't get to see if they got to the note and read it as I was leaving because before I knew it, I was out the door.

It didn't take long to get outside the gate. Although it did seem as if the driver was speeding, wanting me out of the vehicle as soon as I could be. The walk to the Post took me three days. I didn't stop walking until I reached the front door. To say I was exhausted was the understatement of the century. I was beyond that. I've been awake and walking none stop for the past three days. I'm surprised that I didn't pass out on the doorstep when I arrived. The door opened as soon as I raised my hand, about to knock. Rose and Violet were standing there, eyes red and puffy. They both hugged me tightly before letting me walk through the door.

"You didn't stop walking for three days, Viki." Matt said from behind me.

I spun around and stumbled, being caught by Matt. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to stop until I reached here. I couldn't. I wouldn't. They kicked me out. All because I didn't get any results in the aptitude tests."

"Oh, Vik. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pursue my dreams."

His eyes widened. "You're really going out there all by yourself?"

"Nope. Toby is coming with me."

Matt sighed with defeat knowing he couldn't win this. He's tried, but has never succeeded. Matt was just about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted. Violet opened it. Toby was standing there looking as flustered and flushed as ever.

**Pandora POV**

My baby girl is already so grown up. She's already sixteen. Yet she acts as if she's twenty. Today was the aptitude tests. I wanted to believe she would do fine, but in my heart I knew something was going to go wrong. Even Peter knew something was going to go wrong. Right now, I was sitting on the corner of the bathroom sink. I just found out that I was pregnant. After taking four tests I'm pretty sure it's positive. Peter's going to be ecstatic. I hope Viki is too. It would mean the world to me if she was happy for her father and I. Unfortunately the world doesn't work that way. Neither do Viki's thoughts. I'd always thought she'd end up like either Peter or me. What she turned out to be left me shocked. I don't know what happened. Not that it's a bad thing. I love her just the way she is, but she's not like any person I've ever met before. She's so creative. It amazes me that this one girl could have so much imagination. I heard the apartment door open and shut softly. Peter was probably just as worried as me about Viki taking her aptitude test. I wrapped the pee sticks in toilet paper before throwing them away in the garbage. When I walked out of the bathroom, Peter was leaning against the counter drinking coffee, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I guess he heard me because he turned to look my way. He raised an eyebrow at the growing smile that appeared on my face barely seconds ago.

"I have fantastic news."

"Go on." He dragged and gestured with his hands to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

**Peter POV**

Pandora is pregnant and my daughter was kicked out of all the factions. The phone conversation was heartbreaking. She was planning on going to see what was out beyond the Post with Toby Eaton. Don't get me wrong. I love the kid, but I don't want my daughter going out into the world with him. Victoria was bawling during our phone conversation. So was Pandora. I was holding it all in. Lilith had kicked her out because she didn't qualify for any of the factions. Then she allowed Victoria to walk through the compound with the guards flanking her. The humiliation in that was horrible. Not only did everyone fear for Victoria's life, but they started rumors that she had killed someone and was going to get was she deserved. Who the hell came up with that? Don't get me wrong, Victoria would probably kill someone for the joy of it, but who would come up with that? Victoria would kill someone but she wouldn't get caught. Like ever. She'd hide it so well that not even Toby would find out. Although I'm sure she would tell him because they tell each other everything. Literally. There isn't one detail that about each other that the other didn't know about. Even bra sizes, et cetera. To be honest it's kind of creepy, but whatever. It's not my place to interfere with that. My daughter will rise up against all odds and find something beyond the Post that will change everyone's lives forever. Little did she know, she already did.

* * *

**_If you haven't noticed, maybe you don't have to but, you should probably read the story Moments Worth Living For, before you read this. That is why it's a sequel. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rated M for language and violence._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Beginning_**

Against all odds, we are still alive. Against all odds, we survived. Against all odds, we've found something that could change the way the factions live forever.

I stood on a rock, vigilant and aware. Toby sat in the tent that we had set up not too long ago. A rustle in the bushes had caught my attention. Toby had said not to worry. That there were waifs walking all over. Honestly, I could believe that but after the day we were having, you couldn't be too careful. First wolves, then coyotes. What next? Bison? Toby thinks I'm just paranoid. We've been living outside the factions for three months. I think I have the right to be paranoid.

We've been living well. On our way we've run into tribes, went over mountain ranges, battled wild animals. It's been quite a trip. Right now, we're in a place called Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Our friend Lena said she was native to the 'state' so she was taking us back with her.

The rustle in the bushes got louder until something lurched out. I let out a small yelp and raised my weapon. Fortunately, I noticed who, rather then what, it was before I attacked. "Fuck!" I yelled. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Lena laughed so hard, she was doubled over. "You should have seen the look on your face."

Clapping from behind me caught my attention. I turned to see Toby leaning against a tree smirking while clapping his hands together. "Brilliant, Lena. Brilliant."

"Shut it, you douche."

"Such vulgar language for a lady."

"Lady?" I scoffed. "I have _never _been considered a lady."

"Yet you choose to wear dresses."

"Yeah, so I could look hot when going out."

"Out?" Toby motioned to the woods around us. "We've been living _out_ here for three months. Three fucking months!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "What are you trying to do, Vik? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." I said defiantly.

"Yes you are! You don't realize it, but you're trying to prove to Lilith that you are something!" He yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" I screamed. "All I've ever wanted was to fit in. You don't need to. Everyone gets to know you while I am basically handed my life and my friends because my parents are fucking famous! All I have is you. You have been my only friend since we were babies. My only other friend was a dog. A dog! Do you know how sad that is?" Angry tears rolled down my face. "Then, after sixteen years of pretending, I finally think I'm going to go to another faction, but no! No, I am kicked out of all the fucking factions! I can't see my family ever again."

"You can't? Because of you, I can't see mine either!"

"Seriously? You're blaming this on me?"

"Yes! You're the one who dragged me along!"

A sob escaped my lips. "Then leave!"

Lena continued to sit there, watching the quibble between the best friends.

"Fine! If you want me gone, I'll leave."

I watched as Toby rummaged through the tent until he found what he was looking for and then I watched as he walked away. Away from the campsite and out of my life. I let the tears run freely now. My best friend just walked out of my life. Probably forever. The sobs escaped and I crumpled to the floor. Lena rushed over and tried to calm me.

"I-I can't believe it!" I sobbed.

"Shh, everything will be okay. There is something I want you to see when we get to New York. So, I'm going to need you to hold on. "

I curled up into a ball and I tried to think of happy thoughts. Yet my mind kept drifting to the pessimistic side of things. Lena decided just to leave me alone and keep on look out. Right now, Toby could accidentally run into a pack of wolves and all of his bowels and intestines could be brutally ripped out. All that blood could attract other wild animals. _Viki, shut up. _

I honestly don't know how long I was on the ground crying for. Now I probably have bugs crawling around in my hair. Whatever. It's not like I haven't had to clean that before. I was just about to get up and drag myself into the tent when I was lifted into strong arms. The familiar scent of pine and dirt clouded my senses. I must be hallucinating. This, for obvious reasons, cannot be Toby Eaton. Yet my subconsciousness wouldn't listen. My hands grasped fist fulls of his shirt and pulled me closer to him. I felt his arms shift around me and tighten.

"I'm so sorry, Vik," he whispered. "I know you've had a harder life than me. The whole argument was my fault. I was just pissed because today was the anniversary of when we left."

"I'm sorry too," I finally whispered back.

Toby leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Vik."

"I love you too, Tob." I snuggled closer to him before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Lena POV **

These poor people. After everything past Pennsylvania was destroyed in the bombings, no one thought to go out there and look for survivors. A number of years later we learned that Chicago had cut itself off from the rest of the country. It was said that the people living there had been divided into five 'factions'. Now, obviously, I know that's true. Everyone on the East Coast had been moved north. Most survivors live in either inland New York or Pennsylvania.

Now that I have people from Chicago, maybe they can help convince the armies to march to Chicago to take down those walls surrounding it. If that was accomplished then we can restart the whole United States. No one would have to be kicked out because they didn't pass the aptitude tests or because they're different. We can live in peace for the first time. Ever since that tragic day of the bombings, there have literally been more Native American tribes moving in across the US.

I watched as Toby came back into view. His face fell when he saw Victoria on the floor. Tears fell from his eyes as he bent down to pick her up. From where I was sitting, it looked as if Victoria clenched onto him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, Vik," he whispered. "I know you've had a harder life than me. The whole argument was my fault. I was just pissed because today was the anniversary of when we left."

"I'm sorry too," she finally whispered back.

Toby leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Vik."

"I love you too, Tob." She snuggled closer to him before he opened the tent and went in.

I stayed outside to keep guard. You could never be to careful anymore. Since everyone left this part of the state, vicious animals have taken their place. I picked up a handful of rocks and started chucking them into the woods. Growling interrupted the sound of the rock hitting something.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as a huge bear came barreling out of the woods.

Behind the bear were some things I never expected.

* * *

**Pandora POV **

Today was the anniversary of the day that, not only did I find out I was pregnant, but my baby was kicked out. Victoria. It's been three months since I last saw her. I miss her so much. And the damn pregnancy hormones are making it worse. Peter has been a wreck. Tris and Four have been pretty upset, but they're proud that their son is out there protecting his best friend.

"Pandora?" Peter came through the bedroom door. His eyes were red and puffy; his face blotchy red.

I opened my arms to comfort him. He stepped right into them. Sobs racked his body as I held him. I stroked his hair. "Shh, it's okay."

He shook his head into my shoulder. "No," he sobbed. "It's not. I still can't get over losing our baby girl."

I put a hand to my tiny baby bump. "I know he or she cannot replace Viki, but we have another on the way. If you want, we can go out and look for her."

Peter pulled back and snuffled. He put his hands on my stomach and smiled. "I know, but we aren't going out in your condition."

My gaze narrowed. "Condition my ass. In five days we will leave. We'll get Matt and anyone else who wants to come. Then we'll go out and find her. I do not give a damn shit what Lilith has to say. Victoria is Dauntless and our child. She belongs here with us."

Peter nodded and pressed his lips to mine. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He greedily opened his mouth to me and our tongues battled. He, of course, like every time we kiss, wins the battle for dominance. We pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily. I smiled and pecked his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. We stayed like that for who knows how long.

* * *

**Mystery POV **

I sat on the boulder on the top of the mountain, cocking my pistol. This was going to end one way or another. With my binoculars, I could clearly see Little Miss Perfect, Toby, and Lena. I couldn't help but laugh when she crumpled to the floor crying when Toby left her. This was going to be brilliant. The murder of the century. No matter how many times I try, I still cannot seem to wrap my head around the fact that this little girl killed my family. I remember it like it was yesterday even though it was two months ago.

_I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion. I've been up since one this morning, taking care of my baby brother. My mother kissed my forehead before pushing me in the direction of my room. "Night, mom!" I called over my shoulder. _

_"Don't wake up your brother!" She scolded with a chuckle. _

_I could help but give a laugh. On my way to my room I smelled something funny coming from my room. I ran towards the room and threw open the door. Smoke billowed up from the middle of my room. I heard laughs coming from the center of it. "Who are you?" I asked, eyes narrowing. _

_"My name is Victoria Ryder and it's your time to go." _

_Ringing. All I heard was ringing. First a buzz and then ringing was all that filled my hearing. The smell of blood wafted through my nostrils. If I wasn't falling into darkness I would have hurled. _

_Gunshots rang through the house. Screams filled the air. My baby brother cried and then it was cut off abruptly. One. My mother's screams were cut off at the next gunshot. Two. My father's footsteps echoed through the dark, soundless, lifeless hallways. Another gunshot sounded and that was it. A sharp gust of air was heard and then I fell into darkness.  
_

After that I woke up in the hospital connected to a heart monitor and an IV drip. All the memories had flood back and I had passed out from the sadness, I guess. That is why Victoria needs to die. Why she killed my family is beyond me. All I know is that she did it and she has to pay.

* * *

**_A/N: So tell me what you guys think. Should I change anything? This chapter was supposed to be sad considering everything that's happened. Sorry I couldn't get a chapter up sooner. I had to go to the hospital. Please Review? It would mean a lot to know what you guys think. Seriously, how bad was it? _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria POV **

Lena's scream woke me up almost as soon as I went under. I jumped up and grabbed my gun from my pillow. Toby did the same and we ran out of the tent. Lena's screams rang through the air. The sight startled me, but I didn't let that show. A grizzly bear was cornering Lena into a tree. Behind them were an army of people, all looking pissed and scary. Toby raised his gun, as did I. "Back away from the human, _sladkiy medved_," I said softly, lowering my gun. The grizzly's eyes softened and she backed away from Lena and instead of going back into the woods, the grizzly came towards me.

Toby visibly tensed and pointed his gun at the grizzly. She growled, thinking that Toby posed a threat. I literally pushed Toby away and crouched down. Then I started to rub my hands together trying to get the grizzly closer. "Come here, _sladkiy medved_'." The growling stopped and she happily loped over to me. "You're nothing, but a softy aren't you?" I rubbed her head. A movement in the woods caught her attention. Her head snapped over and she growled protectively. "It's okay." Someone came out of the woods and pointed their gun towards us. "No!" I screamed as the bullet went flying.

I tackled the grizzly as best as I could. We both went flying back from the impact. A strangled scream escaped my mouth and I gritted my teeth. Or at least I tried. My back arched from the pain and my head spun. I let loose a blood curdling scream. Distantly, I heard Toby screaming. I felt a wet muzzle on my neck. Darkness started to seep into my vision and I let loose one last scream. Then, hoping anyway, I passed out from the pain and blood loss.

**Toby POV **

All I saw was blood. First there was a gunshot then Vik and that beast flew back. Then there was blood. Too much blood. And it was all Viki's. The beast moved Viki's head with her muzzle right before Viki let out one last scream before everything became silent. Way too silent. "Viki!" I screamed through my tears. I rushed forward, but three people held me back. "No! Viki! Let me go!" I tried to shake them off, but I couldn't.

The beast growled at us, but I wasn't scared. If Vik wasn't, then I wasn't. The people holding me back cowered and ran. I went forward cautiously. The beast went back to tending to Vik while I went forward. When I got to them, I dropped to my knees. The tears fell faster as I saw my best friend and sister looking so vulnerable. "Vik," I cried and pulled her onto my lap.

An old woman with auburn hair and soft, wide hazel eyes took Viki from me. She looked like she could do something to help Viki so I let her take her away. "Stay here." The woman had a soft Russian accent.

* * *

I must have been waiting at least four hours for some sort of update on Viki. Throughout the wait, I'd learned some valuable information. No one from the army had shot Viki. They swore on it. I only trusted them because I felt that it was what Viki would have done. I'd learned that these people had heard about the five factions and were here to help. There names weren't too hard to remember either. Anya, who had blonde hair and blue eyes; Aiden, who had light brown hair and green eyes; Cara and Adam, twins, who have red hair and green eyes; Candy and Star, sisters, who had black hair and white blue eyes; Nico, who had purple hair and brown eyes; Angela, who had gray hair and brown eyes; the old lady, Eliza, whom had auburn hair and soft, wide hazel eyes.

Eliza sauntered back out of the tent. There were no more tears coming so I just stared blankly at the grizzly. Eliza snapped her fingers in front of my face. "_Eto ne vyglyadit khorosho mal' chik." _It doesn't look good, boy. Good thing I let Viki teach me those languages she learned.

My heart skipped a beat. "W-what do you mean?"

"Come see for yourself," Eliza guided me into the tent.

Sitting on my sleeping bag was my best friend. She looked like a frightened little girl. "Vik?"

Her head snapped in my direction. "T-Toby?" she wondered shakily.

"I'm right here," I said gently, trying not to scare her. I sat down next to her and embraced her.

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember anything." Her eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

"Who?"

"The bear." She answered nonchalantly.

I chuckled. "You can only remember the two of us?"

Viki's eyes narrowed. "Should I remember anyone else?"

"Do you remember my parents or your parents?"

Viki's eyes widened and tears sprung. She shook her head. "I-I can't remember."

* * *

**Victoria's POV **

What is Toby talking about? I have a family? How come I can't remember anything? This is bad right? It should be. I guess. Maybe I should practice remembering things.

"Maybe this is good," Toby thought aloud. "You're not allowed back inside Dauntless so this is good. Right?"

"I'm not allowed where?"

Toby took the time to explain my horrible life. Seriously, I'm surprised I didn't scream at this Lilith lady. Why did I stay so calm? I wonder what's happening with Pandora and Peter... I can't call them mom and dad. Not until I remember them. It would be best that way. I found out the old lady's name that was helping me. Her name was Eliza. She'd thought it was funny when I became conscious because I was talking Russian. Hopefully I'll get my memories back soon.

**Pandora POV **

We're done with being nice. This wasn't how life was supposed to turn out. Peter and I were supposed to have Victoria and be married. Being happy for the rest of our lives. Not spend the rest of our days wishing our daughter was with us. Life sucks.

"We will find them," Tris assured me.

I rubbed my stomach in a soothing motion. Right now, Four and Peter were bringing the car around to the front of the glass building. We were trying to leave before Lilith caught us. "I know we will, but what if something happened to her? It's not like we could have found out. We don't even know what way they went."

"Well, if Toby and Victoria were facing north, I think they went east."

"Why would you say they went east?"

"Because Toby said that if Tobias and I ever wanted to find him to go east. And then go northeast."

I chuckled and cracked my fingers. "How long have you been repeating those words in your head?"

"Ever since my babies left. I could count your child as my own, you know."

I smiled and resisted the urge to hug her. Just as the car came to a stop I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I gasped in pain and clenched my chest. My knees gave and I sunk to the floor. Something tugged at my heart and tears welled in my eyes. A sob escaped my lips as the tears fell. Before the car even stopped moving, Peter was out and running. He enveloped me into his arms.

"Tris, what the hell happened?"

They say a parent can tell when something happens to their children. Or child. They say, depending on what happened to them, you can feel the pain. Not a lot, but enough for you to know. Know something has happened. Something... painful. Mournful. Sometimes parents just have that instinct.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "We were talking about the kids one second, and the next she gasps and clenches her chest. Next thing you know she crumples to the floor and she's sobbing."

Usually when a parent feels this way it means the child is dead. That is what instinct says. Being as I have not seen my daughter for months this is all we have to go on. I put my hands on my stomach and stared at the ground. My baby was dead. Viki was gone. Seeing no response from me, worriedly, he picked me up bridal style and brought me to the car. I couldn't bring myself to tell them yet. I was in too much shock to do much of anything. Even eat or sleep for that matter. I just stared straight ahead. How could this have happened? For years, Peter and I have trained her to be strong and great in combat. If Tris hasn't felt anything that means Toby is still alive. What the fuck happened? She's not dead. She can't be. Peter was exhausted when we arrived at the Post. I was too, but I just couldn't do anything. The realization was just too horrible. I refused to believe she was gone. When Matt carried me out of the car and into the Post, realization finally hit me. We'd only gotten inside when I clenched fistfuls of Matt's shirt in my hand and sobbed. It hurt. My heart hurt so fucking bad I thought I was going to die.

"Shh, what happened?" Matt rubbed my back in comfort.

"S-she's dead!" I sobbed. "Victoria is dead!"

Matt tensed and I heard things drop to the floor, probably breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

**Mystery POV **

I killed her! I finally killed Little Miss Perfect. Victoria Ryder was gone for good. She deserved it too. For killing my family and almost killing me. It was her fault they were dead.

"It's done, Master." I bowed.

I never knew until now that there were five people that wanted her dead too. Not until the other day anyway. "Thank you, Kelly." His voice was deep and masculine. You could tell it was a guy even though you couldn't see him.

Have I ever learned his name? No. Will I? No. I'm the only one who has ever told there name to everyone in the room. Even though I think they all knew each other before Little Miss Perfect came into their life and horribly destroyed it. Now what to do next? My life is lonely, but I will get through it. With this new found strength, I believe anything is possible.

* * *

**Third Person POV **

Toby held Victoria close as she slept. He couldn't help the wandering his mind was doing. She doesn't remember her family. If she hits her head again could she possibly forget him? What would he do then? Honestly, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. What would her parents do when they found out she couldn't remember them? Could she remember them and the rest of her memories at some point in the near future? Who would want to kill Viki? Toby's heart clenched. Who would want to kill _his _Victoria? _Nobody _could take her away from him. Absolutely no one.

Victoria had a dreamless sleep. What could she dream anyway? It's not like she could remember her life. Just when she thought it could not get any worse, it did.

* * *

_**A/N:According to Google Translate: **_

_****__Eto ne vyglyadit khorosho mal' chik (it doesn't look good, boy) _

_****____sladkiy medved (sweet bear) _

_** Hey guys! Could this be more than a best friend relationship? Hmmmm... Thank you so much for caring about the hospital thing. That was sweet. What will happen when Kelly finds out that Viki is still alive? You guys are in for a big surprise with Kelly... Just saying.. So, is there anything specific any of you want to see in here? Any specific ships? And I know I don't usually do this because I find it kind of rude, but can you guys please review? Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_MahoganyEffie - those ship names were funny, especially when you said what they reminded you of. _**

**_Rated M for language and violence _**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

**Victoria POV **

Over the course of the next three days, I had started to learn my strengths. No memories, though. After regaining consciousness three days ago, I've only been sad once. And that was the same day. I don't like moping around. You get nothing done that way. If the only way to get my memories back is to stay active then that's what I'll do. So right now, as part of my memory plan, I am balancing on tree branches, hopping from tree to tree, branch to branch.

"Viki! Get down here before you kill yourself!" Lena yelled up at me. She must be really loud if I can hear her.

I chuckled at her tiny, ant-like silhouette at the base of the tree. It was a good thing I wasn't scared of heights. I was so high up I was surprised I didn't lose any oxygen. Then another silhouette joined hers. They talked for what seemed like forever. Then Lena yelled up at me again.

"Viki!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Toby would like to talk to you!"

Toby? Oh alright. I swung from branch to branch, slowly descending the trees. When close enough to the ground, I dropped gracefully. Lena squealed in surprise when I landed next to her. "Why hello to you too."

"Vik!" A familiar voice called.

I turned around, a smile plastered on my face. "Hi." I waved.

Toby shook his head with silent laughter. He did everything with a smile on his face. "I have to go hunting. Aiden and I will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"But hunting doesn't take that long."

Toby cupped my face in his hands. "I know, Vik, but there aren't many animals nearby. Your pet doesn't like anything coming near you. It still shocks me that I'm allowed."

"Why can't I come?" I pouted playfully.

A smile smile played on his lips. "You're the best fighter we have. We need you here. I need you here. Besides, with you on someone's most wanted list, hunting with me won't do either of us any good. I can't keep my eye on you."

I stuck my tongue out. "I can take care of myself."

"Trust me, I know that, but I want to be able to keep an eye on you. Can you just do this for me?"

I pretended to ponder on the thought. "Hmm. No," I joked and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his ear. "I can't promise you I won't do anything reckless."

Toby kissed my cheek in a friendly gesture. "I'll see you soon."

I held up a peace sign and watched him walk away. What to do now? I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Maybe I can go back to swinging. Nah. Not in the mood anymore. Toby killed it. I frowned then chuckled. Killed it. I giggled uncontrollably for no reason. The people, who's names I had not bothered to find out, around our camp stopped and stared. I stuck my tongue out and stomped into my tent. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? An invisible hand reached into my chest and squeezed it. I did not miss him. I didn't have a reason too. He's only my friend. Well, best friend. I started humming to myself to pass the time.

"Victoria?" a light Russian accent asked.

"Hi, Eliza." I smiled warmly at the old woman.

"Can you do me a favor, _doch'_?"

"Anything, _babushka__." _Honestly, this woman was like a grandma to me.

"Ten miles from here is a _meditsina magazin_. Can you _golova _there and see if they have my _tavy_?"

I grinned. "Absolutely."

"_Uvidimsya pozzhe, doch'." _

I waved to Eliza as she turned and left. Then I packed a small back. I should be back by the time Toby is. No one should miss me much. Besides I'd be safe with _Krasota _with me. She'd never let me go on my own anyway. After I finished packing, I stepped out of the tent and whistled. _Krasota _came loping out from behind the trees. I ruffled the hair behind her ears before we started walking.

**Toby POV **

Aiden and I were lying on our stomachs, carefully watching a doe go by. Without warning, he fired and the doe fell to the ground. We quickly got to it and skinned it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aiden asked.

"Um, sure."

"If I like and girl, and I'm very sure she likes me back, should I go for it?"

"Well, Aiden, if the feelings are mutual then yeah. Go for it, buddy. Can I ask you the same question?"

"No, because I'd give you the same answer."

Both of us chuckled and hunted for a little longer. When it seemed we couldn't get any more meat, we started to head back. I wanted to get back to Viki so I could tell her how I feel. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. Hopefully, the morning will go well. Aiden can go with his girl and I can finally go with mine. I've finally come to mind that I don't like Viki just as a sister. I love her as my equal.

* * *

**_A/N: Awwwww! Anyway, Sorry this is so short and sucky! I wanted to get in a chapter because lately I've had to do many brain tests. Besides I felt bad for not doing a chapter for what... a week? So hopefully the next chapter will be regular length. Ughers I cannot believe this chapter... I want Voby to get together! No promises! Why? Because... Awww... This sucks... Good bye! XOXO... Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rated M for Language and Violence and some Mature content _**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Trust Issues are a big thing_**

* * *

By the time we reached the medicine shop, it was late at night. Owls hooted and leaves rustled. The moon shown bright above _Krasota _and I. I debated wearily if I should knock on the door or if I should wait until morning. Suddenly, the door swung open and a little old man and a young man around my age stepped out.

"We've been expecting you. _Krasota _stay out there." The old man instructed and motioned to his grandson to lead me inside. He speaks Russian? _Krasota _grunted but obliged. The old man's grandson placed his hand on my lower back and led me into the house. "Why don't you stay in the spare room tonight, Victoria?" And he knows my name. "We can do business in the morning."

"Well, whatever is good for you. I was expecting to head back tonight, but tomorrow is fine."

The old man nodded. "My name is Frank and that is my grandson Charlie."

"Nice to meet you both." I nodded my head in greeting.

Charlie smiled and his hand lowered. I reached behind me and tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't budge. Instead he just squeezed my ass. My eyes narrowed slightly. I didn't want to alarm Frank. "My grandson will kindly walk you all the way back to your camp in the morning," Frank announced.

"Thank you." I didn't want to seem rude and reject his kind gesture.

"It is my pleasure. I raised my grandson to be a kind gentleman. Not a rude, selfish bastard." Wow. Never thought I'd hear an old man say that. "Charlie, if you would kindly show this young lady to wear she'll be staying."

After thanking Frank for what seemed like the millionth time, Charlie showed me to a room in the back. In the room, was a cute little four post bed and a small mahogany dresser. A yawn escaped from me as I went to go sit on the bed. Charlie locked the door and came to sit next to me.

"What're you doing?" I asked as he pushed me back and straddled me. I will admit that Charlie is very hot, but way too confident. Confident people are too cocky for me.

His lips collided with mine and he forced my mouth open. His tongue slipped in and prodded around my mouth. Obviously, I didn't have control of my actions because next thing I knew, my hands were tangled in his hair and I was kissing him back. Never thought this would be how my first kiss went. Charlie's hands explored my body thoroughly making me moan in ecstasy. Then I realize what I'm doing. I push Charlie off of me and wipe my mouth in disgust.

Charlie smirked. "You liked that."

"I have a boyfriend," I lied.

"Ooo! Looky here. I've got my self a two timing hot chick."

"_You_ don't have anything."

"Oh yes, I do. You're so pretty." His hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye even though I already was. "If you don't become my girlfriend, I'll kill your precious little bear."

I sucked in a sharp gasp. "You wouldn't." Charlie nodded. My eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't be able to."

"Yes, I would, sweet cheeks. Now, I'll be telling my grandfather that I will be staying at your camp for a few days. You'll be mine for as long as I stay. Deal?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Fine. Deal. Whatever." I whispered.

Charlie gave me a kiss goodnight before leaving me to wallow in my pitiful life. Toby is going to kill me. Oh no. Toby. What will happen between us? Tonight I got absolutely no sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I get what I came here for. Frank hands me a vial enclosed in a transparent box and I'm on my way. _Krasota _happily bounced beside me. Well, after making sure that Charlie stays far away from me. I had to suppress a laugh when she growled at him. Hours past as we walked. I could feel that we were very close to the camp. So could _Krasota_. She was all jittery and anxious. I couldn't help but smile. Then Charlie did something I never suspected would happen. Charlie pulled out a pistol from his belt and shot _Krasota__. _I screamed as she went down. I could feel it in my heart that she died quickly and painlessly.

"Why in fucking hell would you kill her?!" I screamed, tears streaming freely down my face.

"She would've turned on you eventually," he said nonchalantly.

I shook my head back and forth. This couldn't be happening. "No, no, no, no! Get away from me!" I yelled when he tried to comfort me. I ran towards the camp. Soon, looming out from behind the trees, I saw the tents. Right where we last said good bye was Toby. As soon as I was close enough, I screamed at him. "Toby!" I screamed semi hysterically and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, shh. What's wrong? Where's your bear?" Toby stroked my head while I cried into his shoulder.

"He fucking shot her!" I cried.

"Who? The new guy?" I nodded. "Sonofabitch. Why the hell did he do that?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Shh. Calm down, baby." His arms tightened around me. Toby's lips moved to my ear. "You're not going to be happy about what I'm about to show you."

I sniffled and pulled back. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

He motioned for me to follow him. I was about to take a step forward when an arm snaked around my waist and I was pulled back. Toby looked back confused. When he noticed Charlie's arm around my waist, his eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my girlfriend back home with me. She isn't safe here."

Toby looked outraged. "Girlfriend?" He turned his angry eyes on me.

I've never seen him this angry and there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't make out. I pleaded with my eyes. Then I struggled. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

Then I heard guns being cocked. I felt them trained on us. Charlie's arm released me and I ran into Toby's arms. Toby and I left the others to deal with Charlie. Obviously, that's how it went because Toby pulled me away as soon as I fell into his arms. Barreling out of the brush and bushes was a little grizzly bear. That made me cry even harder. That's why she was all jittery. I shook my head. "No. Toby, this isn't fair."

"She's gonna need a mommy, baby."

"I love you," I didn't care if he didn't mean it the way I did. All that mattered was that he knew.

"I love you too," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly. Our tongues battled while our hands tangled themselves in each other's hair. "I love you," I repeated after pulling away. Then I turned to the little grizzly at my feet. "Come on, _rebenok_. Let's get you some food."

**Toby POV **

Aiden and I got back in the early morning. Expecting Viki to be in her tent, I silently slipped in. Yet she was nowhere in the tent. I started to panic. Then Eliza sauntered into the tent nonchalantly. "Where's Viki?" My voice filled with worry.

Eliza waved it off. "She'll be home soon. She's running an errand for this little old lady. When she does come back, _syn, _do not judge based on what it appears to be. Feelings go deeper than words. Be ready to comfort her when she arrives." Eliza patted my back before heading back out of the tent.

Hours passed as I waited. Out of nowhere, a baby grizzly bear came galloping into the tent. She looks just like _Krasota_. No. That can't be. It probably is. She had a child. Deciding that Viki should see this, I decided to wait at the spot that I last saw Viki at. About two hours of waiting later, Viki comes running out of the forest, crying. "Toby!" she screams semi hysterically and jumps into my arms.

"Hey, shh. What's wrong? Where's your bear?" Seriously. I thought _Krasota _was always with Viki. I stroked her hair while she cried into my shoulder.

"He fucking shot her!" Viki cried, new tears sprung in her eyes.

"Who? The new guy?" Yeah, I noticed the kid that was following her. He made my girl cry. Now he can get what I'm going to give to him. "Sonofabitch. Why the hell did he do that?"

"I don't fucking know!" She was frustrated and upset. That was clear enough to see.

"Shh. Calm down, baby." I tightened my arms around her and lowered my lips to her ear. "You're not going to be happy about what I'm about to show you."

Viki sniffled as she pulled back. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

I motioned for her to follow me. Then I heard a rustle and noticed that Viki wasn't following me. I saw the new guy's arm around Viki's waist. She looked pissed and frightened. My eyes narrowed at his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my girlfriend back home with me. She isn't safe here," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

I was outraged. She left and came back with a fucking boyfriend! "Girlfriend?" I looked at Viki.

She pleaded with me with her eyes before struggling in the guy's grip. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

Around us were the people from our camp. They had guns that were now being cocked. The guy's arm retracted and Viki ran into my arms. This must have been what Eliza was talking about. That feelings are deeper than words. I didn't care what they did with him. He deserves to die. I pulled Viki away. Soon enough, the baby grizzly came barreling out of the brush and bushes. Viki started to cry even harder. She shook her head. "No. Toby, this isn't fair."

"She's gonna need a mommy, baby." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," she said, sounding like she meant _the _'I love you.' Not the family 'I love you.'

"I love you too," I whispered before pressing my lips to hers.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. She opened her mouth with eagerness and enthusiasm. Our tongues battled while our hands tangled themselves in each other's hair. "I love you," she repeated after pulling away. Then she turned to the little grizzly at our feet. "Come on, _R__ebenok_. Let's get you some food."

Sniffling, Viki bent down and picked _Rebenok_ up. I wrapped my arm around her waist and as we walked to our tent, I pulled her closer to me. Not that she objected. When we got to the tent, I sat down and pulled Viki onto my lap. We sat wrapped in each other's arms, watching _Rebenok_ jump and play, unaware that she'll never see her mother again.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. My mind has been literally emptied. I had state tests and regular tests for a couple of days. On fictionpress,com I have a story called Life Is A War, if you guys want to check it out. I just started it so I only have one chapter up. Anyway, I shall try to write more chapters daily. If not daily, then every other day. What should happen to Charlie? And Review Please!_**

**_According to Google Translate: _**

**_Rebenok- baby_**

**_Krasota- Beauty _**

**_Syn- son _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_M for mature_**

**_xD_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Where art thou, Victoria? _**

* * *

**_Short Viki POV_**

It was dark and cold. I felt unusually cold for someone who was supposed to be wrapped in someone's arms. That was when I realized that I wasn't wrapped in Toby's arms. I actually felt suffocated. My hands reached out but hit a thick tarp. I screamed, but I lost a lot more air. Shouldn't have done that.

_**Pandora POV** _

Days went by. Besides convincing me that Victoria wasn't dead, Matt and Rose wanted me to stay at the Post for a little while before we all headed out. I had and now all I want is to find Toby. If I can't have Victoria, then I at least want Tris to have her child. Although everyone is trying to convince me that I was wrong, I know that something bad has happened to her. I sniffled and dragged myself out of bed. Peter and I have been depressed, but it's getting better. I think. Peter was already up and getting coffee. I quickly got dressed and headed back to the little kitchen. Peter must have gone to the bathroom because he wasn't with the others.

Matt looked up, as did Violet and Rose. "Good morning, Sunshine," Matt chuckled.

I spotted an apple on the counter next to me so I picked it up and chucked it at him. He dove to the floor to miss the oncoming apple. I chuckled evilly before grabbing some bread and shoving it into my mouth.

"Oooo! I'm so scared. Now the pregnant woman is stuffing her face."

I glared at Matt causing him to jump in alarm. "Shut the fuck up you mother fucker."

"Is that Pandora I hear? Is she cursing Matt out again?" Peter came walking through the door next to me.

"Yes," Rose giggled.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Violet asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Yeah, stay safe you four," Rose smiled at us as she fed little Marcus.

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll bring Matty back safe and sound," I promised.

Rose giggled and watched us as we walked out of Post. Honestly, we didn't get very far. Lilith Jones was standing there in all her glory. Men and women with pistols stood behind her. Their guns were pointed at us. Let's not forget to mention that Lilith looked extremely pissed.

"I kicked her out of the factions for a reason. _You_," she waved her finger at us. "Aren't supposed to bring her back. That bitch is probably dead for all I care."

I gritted my teeth. How dare she. How dare she say that about my daughter. My hands clenched into fists. Peter's hand ran down my arm and unclenched my fist before tangling our fingers together. I relaxed a little, but that didn't improve my mood. "How the hell could you say that?" I screeched.

Lilith waved my anger off. "I'm leader. I can do whatever the fuck I want. Hmmm." She tapped her head with her finger. "And I want you four in jail. And you two to be stuck in Post for the rest of your lives. You'll all die sooner or later."

Two men dressed in all black grabbed Matt and Violet's arms and dragged them inside Post; while ten men and women grabbed us and basically threw us into the cars. Well, they were basically vans with shackles and death traps. Peter wrapped his arms around me. Instead of getting upset, I got the total opposite. I got uber pissed. Actually beyond pissed. Why are we going to jail? What's going to happen now? How are we going to get Toby and see if my daughter is really alive? I heard a buzzing sound and it suddenly felt as if we were being carried through air. That's crazy talk, right? We don't have helicopters or planes.

_**Third Person** _

Lilith was disgusted by these people. How could they disobey orders like that? The girl wasn't supposed to be brought back. She was supposed to arrive with Charlie. That bastard better have gotten her to go with him. A vibration on her pocket caught her attention. Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lilith? It's Charlie."

"Are you on your way?" Lilith hissed.

"Yes, _mother,_" Charlie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh and she's not a bad kisser either."

"The two of you are dating?" Lilith asked, disgusted.

"Hell no. This bitch is crazy. Just like her boyfriend. Nah, but I did get to cop a feel."

"You sneaky little bastard. If she has any marks on her when she gets here, you're dead. I do not care if your grandfather is the Master."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Calm your tits. I haven't touched her in two days. Besides, we should be landing in three hours."

Lilith smiled wickedly. "Good. Have the helicopter land on top of HQ. We don't have time for you to drive to HQ."

Charlie gave her an affirmative and hung up. Lilith watched as the huge plane carried the car that held the traitors back towards HQ. After giving orders to the rest of the soldiers to make their way inside the gate and locking it, Lilith climbed into her own helicopter and patiently waited until she got to the HQ. When she arrived there, she climbed out of the helicopter and made her way to the conference room. On the screen already was "Master". He looked either content or pissed. Lilith couldn't tell.

"Hello, Lilith. I've come to talk about Victoria Ryder."

* * *

**_A/N: Crappy chapter I know... BUT! I have a huge surprise for you guys. I'm making an extremely long chapter. About 10,000+ words to make up for the loss of chapters. So hopefully I will make it up to you guys with that. Okay, so I realize this is a really crappy chapter but the words would come out so I apologize greatly for my horrible writing today. _**


	7. Chapter 7

So I've come to a conclusion... Do you guys want me to continue? Because if you do, I will continue. If I get more no's then yes's I'll put a chapter up saying that it's being deleted and I'll put an Author's note on MWLF saying that there will be no Black Raven. So it's now up to all of you reviewers out there. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can drag this on. I'm running out of ways to put this together. But I will forget about my problems to please you guys. So please, tell me what you want to happen.

XOXO

DeathAssassinFaerie


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

**Mystery POV**

"What about her?" Lilith rolled her eyes. It was always Victoria. Victoria this, Victoria that. Jeez. Does he ever think about anyone else? Maybe his grandson would like a little attention. But Victoria is special. Special beyond belief. It seems to me that everyone else knows how special she is and they're just trying to hide it. Until now.

"She'll be there very soon. I want her to feel welcomed back. She doesn't remember anything except for Toby and the bear that my grandson killed."

Lilith grinned wickedly. "That is fantastic news." No. No, it's not. It is not fantastic news. What about her family? Her pregnant mother? How will she take this? Horribly of course! How else is she expected to take it?

"Master's" eyes narrowed. "If she is harmed in any other way, I will have your head."

Lilith gulped and nodded as "Master" signed off. I had to stifle my laughter. It was hilarious how scared Lilith was of "Master". Lilith got up and cleared her throat. Then she began to make her way to my hiding spot. Luckily, I was extremely flexible. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the bar that held the two walls up. Then I lifted myself into the air vent. Maybe I should explain everything. My name is Cleo Dakota Hathaway. I am thirteen years old and have blonde hair and electric blue eyes. My mother, Lily, and my father, Howard, were slaughtered by Lilith the day after my fifth birthday. Until then, my parents always had Victoria babysit me. Everyday I went to Victoria's. The day they were slaughtered, Victoria took me away and hid me. For eight years she had helped me develop abilities. I'm very sneaky and cunning. Because of what Victoria said to me, I have hid in the air vents for these past eight years. Lilith knows I'm here. She knows my name but she can never catch me. I'm too quick. Lilith gave up on trying to catch me three months ago. That was the day I watched my best friend go away. I cried for days after, but then I figured that I'd have to be strong for her. I could feel it in my heart that she would be coming back to me. How correct was I?

"Cleo, do you hear that? Miss Ryder is coming home." Lilith was such a bitch! Damn, how did anyone elect her as leader? How the hell she managed that is way beyond me.

I made my way through the maze of air vents to the exit. There was a helicopter landing on the landing pad at this moment. Joy and happiness surged through me. She's here! My best and only friend is back! (A little sad ain't it?) I slid through the last vent and out into open air. There she was. Victoria climbed out of the helicopter with a pissed off look on her face. I whistled under my breath hoping for her to turn my way. Fortunately, luck was on my side. Victoria caught a glimpse of me and winked. Obviously, Toby and that bear weren't the only ones she could remember. I grinned like a fool in her direction making her little smirk grown into a full grown smile.

This was amazing. Although it isn't so much that amazing because she can't remember her family. I should go with Victoria- is that a cub? What the hell?! There is a freaking cub climbing out of helicopter behind her. It was strutting, actually strutting, down the path with her. I couldn't help, but burst into fits of laughter. That was the cutest and funniest thing I have ever seen. Quietly, I retraced their footsteps and followed them into HQ. Lilith was busy bragging to Victoria about how great it was to have their "leader" back while Victoria seemed unfazed. She seemed to have guessed who the annoying lady talking to her was. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that Lilith locked up her parents and best friend's parents.

* * *

**Victoria POV **

This is so infuriating! This fucking lady will not shut up. "Oh, you are such a wonderful leader!" "We're so glad to have you back!" Shut the hell up. I was kidnapped and brought to this hell hole. Yes, I am pissed. Who wouldn't be? Besides, the fact that I was threatened with my family's life, I'm having a _wonderful _time. I'm guessing this was Lilith because she looks exactly how Toby described her.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Y-yes, Victoria." Ha ha. Take that.

Charlie was literally up my ass now. I turned around and kicked him in the nuts before bending down to pick up _Rebnok_ and walking away. I knew Cleo was tailing us so I went slower than I would have liked too. It amazed me that I could remember her. Although, I think it had to do with the fact that I hadn't really seen her before leaving and I haven't thought of her. How selfish am I? Damn. I feel bad now. Ahh my life is sucky.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry guys. I know this isn't the long chapter, but I'm working on that so for now, I would like to present a rushed, crappy chapter! I've been drawing blanks for story chapters lately. Seriously. My teachers had me write something and it took me forever. So, I'm trying to get things done. Between projects, final grades, trying to keep my grade higher than a 92, and my other stories... SOOOO yeah. I love you guys so much! Although I do feel horrible about short chapters, its all I got right now. Ha ha... i know this chapter sucked, but I tried to get something up for you patient people! Farewell and I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to wait until the third book to finish this story. I don't want to end it, so I'm just going to wait for inspiration. For the past weeks, I've had writers block for this story. I'm so sorry and thank you all for following my stories. :)

XOXO

DeathAssassinFaerie


End file.
